Make Me Feel Beautiful
by CassandraChristine
Summary: Naruto has been beat up by a mob of angry villagers. Neji stops them and takes the boy home. Both are lonely and want someone. Can Neji make Naruto feel wanted? Smut, BoyXBoy, NejiNaru, For Ta-chan!


It was raining in Kohona.

It was raining hard, and fast, pelting the lone walkers of the shadowed village of the Fire nation.

One of those lone walkers was the Hyuuga genius, Neji, soaking wet in his long black coat. Under his breath he cursed Gai-sensei and Lee for keeping them so damn long for training that the rain had caught Neji on his long trek home.

The sky was depressing, black and bleak above the pissed raven, letting out all its angers on the earth below it. The fast and hard rain made the dirt road muddy and slippery. People slide and slipped as they rushed past Neji, on their ways home to their families, to dinner, to hugs and kisses and conversations about their day. Neji almost stopped walking at this thought. What did he have to go home to? His uncle whom he despised, yet respected, to his cousins Hinata and Hanabi, both bothersome and drove him mad? He got to go home to quiet dinners, condescending remarks behind his back, and maybe Hinata would get the nerve to greet him today, though he highly doubted that happening.

So he had no reason to go home any time soon. Training was over with, and there for his teammates would be home already, eating and resting from the rough day, like wise with the other three man cells. He supposed he could always drop in to see if there any missions for him at the Hokage building, but that was in the other direction, and did he really even want a mission in this weather? Not really. Then what did he want to do?

"Hey, you demon! Get back here! We aren't done with you!"A shout and some feet pounding distracted Neji from his thought, his eyes catching the yellow and orange blaze streaking past him. His heart stopped for a moment, his breath catching as the figure fell and he immediately recognized Naruto, blood and beaten, panting in the mud just a few feet in front of him. What the hell was going on?

"Naruto!" He started for the boy.

"Hey! Stay away from that demon, kid!"A woman called after him.

"Demon!?"Neji turned to them, suddenly even more pissed then he was before. "You idiots! He's my age! He's a protector of this village! How dare you…"

"That boy holds the Nine-tailed Fox demon, Kyuubi in him! That is no boy! He's a monster!" A man told him, spitting in Naruto's direction.

"Stop it! He's hurt! Can't you see that!?"Neji felt helpless. These people only saw Naruto as a threat, and he couldn't hurt them, it was against the rules of being a Shinobi.

"Ne…ji?"Naruto managed to open his eyes to look at the older boy. "It's…its okay…"

"See! The demon knows it deserves to be beat!" The same woman yelled at Naruto.

"No! It's not okay! Just get out of here before I get the Hokage!"Neji yelled at them, straightening up to his fullest height which towered over the closest male. The mob moved back, cursing Naruto a last few time as they rushed away from the pair. Neji turned away from them as soon as they went out of sight, and turned to the bleeding blond. "Naruto!"Neji went to the boy's side quickly, touching the other's shoulder and shaking him slightly. "Are you okay?"He asked the boy, rousing him into consciousness.

"Tired…"Naruto murmured.

"Don't worry. We'll get you inside, and you can sleep."Neji lifted the boy's arm and swung it around his shoulders. "Where's your apartment, Naruto?"

"Down the street." He said in a soft voice, coughing at the end of it.

"Are you sure you're okay?"Neji asked the boy, wrapping his other arm around his waist, holding him up as they walked slowly towards Naruto's apartment. The rain pelted down on the pair trapping them between the dark sky and the muddy earth. Neji managed to find the blond's apartment with the vague directions Naruto had given him and then managed to carry the blond up the stairs to the dirty apartment that had been waiting for the two.

Naruto's apartment was covered in dirty clothes, and old ramen cups, scrolls scattered in one corner, his bed unmade, sheets looking dirty from all the way across the room. Neji grimaced, and searched for a place to set the boy. His eyes finally found the bathroom, and he was relieved to see it wasn't as dirty as the main room. He set Naruto on the toilet, lifting the boy's head to see his eyes half open, hazy blue eyes gazing at him tiredly.

"You okay?"Neji asked. He got a nod, but Naruto looked about ready to pass out. "Let's get you out of these clothes before you get a cold." Neji told the boy, pushing Naruto's orange and black jacket off of him. It made a slopping sound as it hit the bathroom floor, and Neji winced. "I'll clean that up later."He said to himself and pulled off Naruto's shirt with a little help from the half asleep boy. He almost hissed at the blood dripping down Naruto's tan chest from the open wound on his shoulder, large bruises forming on his side. He stood the boy up, letting Naruto lean against him as he unbuckled the boy's pants and shoved both his pants and his boxers as far as he could before setting the boy back on the seat and dragging them away from Naruto's feet. Neji stopped, paused with his eyes on Naruto's body, beautiful even colored red and bruised all over. He quickly turned away, and started a shower, decided to warm and clean the boy before bandaging him.

"Wait…You'll get sick…too…"Naruto grabbed his arm, gazing him with eyes half mast. Neji felt his cheeks heat up at such a look, and quickly turned away again.

"Let's get you in the shower first. Don't worry about me. I'm not the one hurt, Naruto."He told him, and started the warm water.

"You'll get sick…."Naruto urged him, clenching his hand around the boy's sleeve. Neji gave an exasperated sigh and began to unbutton his jacket. He let his slide off, and started on his shirt. He fidgeted with his last button, trying hard to concentrate on it and not Naruto looking at him like that. "Help you…"Naruto reached out and grabbed his last button, undoing it swiftly and starting on Neji's pants.

"Naruto!" Neji yelped a bit embarrassedly, but couldn't stop him from pushing his pants down his legs, and then his boxers.

"There…"Naruto sighed, his head falling to Neji's stomach. Neji's face went pink and he took the moment to breathe deeply for a moment to control his urge to rape the blond that was just asking for it.

"Let's get you in the shower, Naruto."Neji said, helping the boy into the hot water. Naruto tipped his head back and smiled wanly, letting the water pour over him. Neji watched the water drops run over the tan face, through the bond hair, down the tan neck, over the flat muscled chest, and stomach, making his eyes stop there because if followed that lucky drop any further, he'd do something that may ruined his relationship with Naruto for good.

"Warm…"Naruto turned to him, smiling. "Come on. Don't get sick…"He tugged on the boy's arm and into the spray. Neji blinked and watched as Naruto stood there, washing himself slowly. Neji watched, enraptured in the sin before him as the blond washed his beautiful body, totally ignorant of Neji's heated stare on him as he laved his body with soap. Neji became jealous of the soap, like the water earlier, and wanted to touch the boy before him. The urge was almost too much for Neji, and he had to use all his self control not to.

"Naruto. I'm going to go find us some towels."Neji told him.

"Don't have any." He gave Naruto a shocked look.

"What?" He asked. "You don't have any? How do you dry off?"He asked.

"Sit under fleece blanket."Naruto said, turning the spray on Neji. He coughed a bit, and gazed at Naruto threw the water.

"Naruto, why don't you have any towels?"He asked. Naruto gave him a sad look.

"Not many people sell things to me."He said like this was obvious. "You saw the mob today."

"Naruto…"Neji decided that it probably wasn't the best time to talk about this and asked something else. "Where's the blanket?"He asked.

"On the couch." Naruto smiled at him and shut off the water. Neji shivered and felt Naruto's eyes on him as he climbed out of the shower. Neji glanced back and touched the boy's shoulder, the wound healed. "Kyuubi takes care of me."Naruto smiled at him, touching his shoulder also. Neji felt the urge to kiss Naruto, the boy's sad look tugging at his heart, the nagging feeling the back of his head told him that Naruto was lonely like him, probably worse. Neji had entire clan to be surrounded by, Naruto was always by himself. "Come on." Naruto grabbed his arm and lead him into the dirty living room, to the cleanest piece, the couch. Naruto sat on the couch and tugged Neji next him, wrapping the fleece blanket around the two. He wiggled closer, leaning on Neji's side to fit both of them into the blanket. Naruto's body heat was pressed along Neji's side, his arm some how around Naruto's waist, the boy's head on his shoulder. "Sorry."

"No it's okay." Neji muttered softly, his cheek falling to rest on the soft locks as his other arm wrapped around the boy's waist. "I'm sorry that happened to you, Naruto."

"'s okay. It happens often enough that I'm not bothered by it anymore." Neji turned Naruto's head to his, staring at him, trying to see what those people hates about him so much. The expression on Naruto's face was sad, and lonely, his blue eyes gazing up in such a way that it was impossible to not kiss him. Neji closed his eyes, pressing his eyes against Naruto's, almost tasting the sadness on his chapped lips. He expected Naruto to pull away, but when he cracked his eyes to look, Naruto had his eyes closed, his lips in a soft smile as Neji pulled away. "That was nice."Naruto whispered softly.

"Can I do it again?"Neji asked. He leaned in before Naruto could answer and brushed his lips against the others. The kiss went deeper and deeper, the taste of sadness turning hotter, turning into lust and need. Before he knew it, Naruto was above him, his lanky body pressed against his, hands in his hair. Neji's hands where on his back, pressing him down, one cupping his head to deepen the kiss. It was then that Naruto started to rock. Moans pulled from both sets of lips as the blond rocked back and forth; grinding their heated erections together in such a delicious fashion that Neji was left breathless. "Naruto, are you sure?"He asked, sliding his hands the boy's soft fleshy behind.

"Yes…"Naruto moaned weakly, rocking harder. "Hold me…And I'll hold you."He whispered before kissing Neji hard. Breathless still, Neji took control of the kiss and managed to flip them and explored Naruto's body with his hands, his head being pulled closer to kiss better. It was slow, their movements. Everything was drawn out, relished in, done over and over again to get the full effect. All the while they kissed each other, lips, necks, chest, stomachs, cheeks, eyes. Anything was fair game, and as they explored they grew closer, before soon they were pressed tight against each other, their skin so hot, Neji thought he'd melt into Naruto. The thought was getting better and better as the night progressed.

"Naruto…Can I?"Neji paused, pressing his fingers to the inside of Naruto's entrance. He got a smile and was dragged into a slow kiss. He took this as permission and pressed his fingers further, starting out with two, moving them in and out of the moving body, searching and exploring just as slow as he had before with the outside of Naruto's body.

"Ah! There!"Naruto cried, the loudest either of them had been all night as Neji smoothed his fingers over a soft spot. Neji shivered, and felt Naruto convulse around him as he stabbed the spot again. "Ah…Please…"Naruto dug his nails into Neji's arms. "I want you inside me….Not your fingers, this…"Neji hissed into the other's neck as Naruto squeezed his boiling erection. "Hold me…Pound into me…Make me feel beautiful and wonderful…Please…"Naruto begged Neji, his blue eyes dark and hazy. Neji gulped, moaning beside himself at the husky tone that Naruto spoke in.

"I will…I promise…"Neji whispered and kissed Naruto, and slamming into the warm canal.

"Neji!"Naruto cried, bursting on their stomachs as he screeched in ecstasy.

"Naruto!"Neji grunted as the boy clenched around him so tightly, he couldn't take it, exploding inside the boy, weakly rocking back and forth as white bursts filled his visions and he felt numb, beautifully numb all over but he could still feel Naruto, his heart pounding against the others, his body, sweaty and burning up pressed against his, both of them panting and holding each other tightly.

When Neji got his vision back, he stared at the beautiful boy underneath him, disbelieving that this was real, that this wasn't a dream. But then Naruto opened his eyes, smiled up at him, cupped the back of his head and kissed him softly.

"Thank you, Neji. Thank you for making me feel beautiful."


End file.
